Sector Arkanis/Leyendas
El Sector Arkanis era un sector localizado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Algunos de sus planetas eran Andooweel, C-Foroon, Sipar, Arkanis, Najiba, Geonosis, Piroket y Tatooine. Historia El Sector Arkanis ha sido una encrucijada para comerciantes y viajeros. Ya que estaba en el borde del Corredor Corelliano, muchos solían viajar desde los Mundos del Núcleo hasta el Borde Exterior y el Espacio Salvaje. También era cruzado por la Ruta Comercial Triellus, que conducía al Espacio Hutt. Un subconjunto del sector eran los Mundos Regencia, una región relativamente próspera en el Corredor Corelliano formada alrededor de la antigua Regencia Arkanis. Desafortunadamente, esta prosperidad raramente se extendió a otras partes del sector, con solo un leve impulso en el comercio (y uno significativo en el crimen) a medida que los intereses Hutt se movían hacia el final de la República. Durante las Guerras Clon, después de rescatar y devolverle a Rotta a Jabba en Tatooine, los Hutts permitieron que el Ejército Clon atravesara el sector Arkanis, así como el vecino Espacio Hutt, a diferencia del Ejército Droide. Durante el gobierno Imperial, era gobernador por el Moff Alexander Julstan IV. En algún momento antes de la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, el Imperio cedió el control del sector a la Alianza Rebelde. Más tarde trataron de reclamar el territorio, pero se vieron frustrados en Tatooine. Nieve Gromia fue la posterior Moff del sector después de la Guerra Sith-Imperial. Entre bastidores El nombre del Sector Arkanis es parecido al nombre propio del mundo Dune de las novelas de Frank Herbert, Arrakis. Es muy probable que sea un homenaje a Herbert ya que el sector alberga a Tatooine. Apariciones * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Ace'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Arkanis